notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinnath Gelin (Gondor)
The large region of Pinnath Gelin (S. "Green Ridges') was located between Ram Galen and Ered Nimrais. It was watered from the west by the Lefnui and by many small tributaries of that river. The eastern parts were watered by numerous small streams, falling out into the river Morthond. From the middle of Ram Galen to the spur of the Ered Nimrais, east of the sources of the Lefnui, ran a watery divide. It was hardly noticeable in the rolling counrtry, and there was little difference between the western and eastern sides of Pinnath Gelin. The entire region consisted of a rolling highland with many small hills, ridges, and valleys. In the central area behind the Ram Galen there were no hills above 2,000 feet, but no valleys where the floor was lower than 1,000 feet. Both in the east and in the west, the highland gradually fell off to the river-valleys of Morthond and lefnui, which were good agricultural areas, as were many of the small glens in the highland, watered by streams and gullies. The land on the hills and the ridges away from the valleys was dryer, with a more austere vegetation of only grass and small bushes forming large heaths. The southern part near Ram Galen was heavily forested, as were the slopes of the Ered Nimrais on the northern side of ihe Lefnui. The western Ered Nimrais were rich in ores, and there were many mines in the northern side of the Lefnui valley. there were also a number of small mines on the northern side of Ram Galen. The forests on the Ram Galen and in the Lefnut valley were an important source of timber in central Gondor. The tall firs growing in Ered Nimrais were important to Gondor's navy; nowhere else in the realm could one so readily find trees which were as suitable for tall masts. While covered with targe heaths of grass and bushes, the Pinnath Gelin held a fair amount of water from the substantial run-off of the Ram Galen and Ered Nimrais. Temperatures in the Pinnath Gelin were similar to the rest of Anfalas, though slightly warmer in summer and colder in winter. In Pinnath Gelin there were few large estates. Most noblemen owned only some small pieces of land, which were either cultivated by their liegemen or leased out. Usually the noblemen concentrated on sheep rearing and manors with large tracts under cultivation were rare. In most cases, the magnates (at least those of Daen blood), lived in the villages like all others, only differing in having larger and better-kept houses. In the river valleys there were a few estates, but most of the land was still owned by noblemen and cultivated in small tracts by tenants or liegemen. The status of commoners here was similar to that of commoners of the coastal plain, though the proportion of freeholders grew larger as one came to those villages of higher elevation. Typical peasants lived as liegemen, tenants, or freeholders, while the wealthier inhabitants often also reared sheep. The difference in life and economic situation between a wealthy peasant and a minor nobleman was often scarcely perceptible. Such a peasant might be renting out land in the same way as his noble counterpart. Sheep-rearing was ihe most important industry in Pinnath Gelin. The austere land on the hills outside the river valleys was typical sheep country. The economic impact on the terniory of the sheep industry was large, and mattered pertaining to it were always important. In quantity, Anfalas was the largest producer of wool in the realm, and a large part of the production was transported to the Vale of Anduin (especially to the weaving industry around Minas Ithil). The coarse [[wool was, however, not of the best quality, and easily surpassed by the fine wool from Lamedon or Emyn Arnen. The main sheep-herders in the Mesta had organized themselves to promote their business. The main reason for forming an association was the annual driving of the sheep flocks of the larger owners. During summer, the sheep grazed on the moors in the central parts of Pinnath Gelin. In autumn, they move east or west towards the river valleys to winter.In the spring, after the shearing, they moved back up onto the moors. The flocks might consist of several thousand animals, with sheep owned by different persons intermingled with each other, These traveling herds caused much friction with the landowners along the way, who might find their lands suddenly occupied by the moving sheep. Disputes arising from such difficulties were typically resolved through the mediation of the Governor of Anfalas. The Mesta had received many privileges from the king. One of the more important was the right to use certain lands when the sheep were being driven to winter pastures. It also retained much influence in the leading groups within the territory—due to the economic importance of the wool trade, but also due to sheer size, of membership. The Mesta monopolized all trade with wool from Pinnath Gelin. Not all shepherds of the region belonged to the Mesta. A few wealthy individuals owned livestock sufficiently numerous to rival the Mesta's herds, and pastured them on their own lands year-round. More typical non-members were small-time owners with just a few sheep, and no ability to influence larger events. The wool from these small-time rearers was usually bought by the Mesta's traders, who transported it to the markets in the river valleys. Though the hills which dominated Anfalas were fertile few Gondorian farmers made their homes here, due to the numerous Mountainman tribes in the region and the isolation from the rest of Gondor. The Daen Queen Caldven once held her court in these hills. Regions Parth Feren Umb Estelwain Settlements and Points of Interest Adovalinda Annugwain Ceregwyn Galenhirost Pinnornost Rond Rhandir Sarnen Himbadar Category:Gondor Category:Region Category:Province